


Fuck

by momijimanju



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momijimanju/pseuds/momijimanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die under a table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck

Shinya looked down at the fluffy red head of hair that was mostly hidden under the table. He had pulled off Die's mask and shoved him down there as soon as the others had left. He had to reward Die for not teasing him all day. Die was enjoying his reward.

Before he reached the point of no return, Shinya pushed his chair back, yanking his pulsating flesh from that cavern of wet heat and dragged a dazed Die up into his lap. They kissed, hot and long, moaning at the feel of heated tongue and swollen lips. With his mask hanging from the side of his face, Die moved to suckle at the sweet flesh of Shinya's neck and reached behind him to unzip the back of his pants and remove his favourite vibrator from his stretched hole. It came out with a pop as thin yet strong arms pulled his legs to surround Shinya's slender waist. Groaning at the loss of skin to mouth, Die lifted himself, positioned Shinya's glistening flesh with trembling hands, and before he had a chance to move, was invaded by a hard thrust from his love.

All movement paused. Their eyes met a moment later, heavy lidded and full of lust. Shinya placed Die's still trembling arms around his neck and reached around to finger the place where they were joined. Unable to bear the stillness any longer, Shinya gently spread Die's cheeks, lifted him slightly, and began to move. They both groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, was really young when writing this?


End file.
